


Study Break

by darkxaidan



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Game: Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance, Gen, Pre-Slash, Technically?, let these kids take a break honestly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-16 18:47:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16500773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkxaidan/pseuds/darkxaidan
Summary: Between saving countless worlds from being consumed by darkness, Sora and Riku aren’t left with much time for anything else. The least the two of them deserve is just a couple minutes when they can talk without the weight of worlds on their shoulders. The mark of mastery probably isn’t the kind of exam where you fail for talking, so Sora and Riku are glad to have this time to themselves.





	Study Break

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah i know that theyre on like separate planes of reality or whatever and they cant actually talk to each other but consider: i want them to

Riku isn’t sure how twisting one crank is meant to stop whatever machine Pete’s come up with to beat the musketeers- just standing there watching the wooden gears start turning is the most anxious he’s felt this entire exam. But when there’s no crash and Riku hears Pete yelling through the wall, he knows everything’s going to turn out fine.

Riku heads back outside and gets to have his first moment of peace since the mark of mastery started- there’s no dream eaters to fight, nobody to save, it’s starting to get dark and Riku’s glad to get a break to enjoy the twilight for little bit.

“Riku!” Riku’d know Sora’s voice anywhere, he spins round immediately, with just enough time to react to the boy flying at him. Riku catches him, and stumbles back several steps with Sora still in his arms, magically not falling over. Sora wraps his arms around Riku and laughs into the crook of his neck, Riku starts laughing along with before he sets Sora down. Once Sora’s feet are back on solid ground he pulls away just enough to look up at Riku and grins at him.

“Hey,” Sora says, noticeably out of breath after his stunt, they’re silent for a moment while they both soak in the others presence, then Sora speaks up again.

“Wow, I forgot you used to be taller than me.” An ‘I’m still taller than you’ sits on the tip of Riku’s tongue but he just laughs instead. Riku isn’t sure how long it’s been since he last saw Sora, he isn’t quite sure how the passage of time is working right now, has it been days? Hours? It definitely feels like a lot longer than it probably has been and Riku isn’t afraid to admit he’s kind of missed him.

“It’s nice to see you.” They fall into another silence, this time because neither of them are really sure what to say- they’ve both made it here and visited the same worlds and met the same people along the way and they don’t have the time to go over what happened to them separately. An awkward silence wasn’t exactly what Riku was wanting for when he next saw Sora.

“Hey if we’re both finished here that means we’re neck and neck! Now it’s a race to the finish!” Sora beams at him and Riku does his best to match it, trust Sora to turn an important exam into a game (and Riku means it in the nicest possible way).

“We haven’t raced in so long, I’m in.” Sora pulls away from Riku to throw his hands in the air excitedly. 

“Awesome! So first one to wake back up in the tower wins, and the loser has to buy the winner ice cream.”

“Ice cream?” Sora thinks for moment, like he’s trying to figure out why he suggested it, neither of them have ever had much of a sweet tooth, any contests they had that ended with ‘loser buys’ were always suggested by Kairi whenever she didn’t want to pay for her sweet habits.

“Yeah, I’ve wanted to get ice cream from Twilight Town for ages, and this felt like a good time- ice cream after a big mission, y’know?” Sora says with a shrug. Riku decides he doesn’t really care, after so long what they do and who pays isn’t as important as just doing something together.

“I’m getting the biggest cone, three scopes, all the toppings.” Riku smirks at Sora and Sora smacks him on the shoulder then gets his arm around Riku’s neck to pull him down the couple inches to Sora’s height.

“Yeah well I’m gonna get 10 ice creams, maybe more! Maybe an arm full of ice creams!”

“Sora, are you sure you’re gonna be able to afford all that?” Sora twists his head away with a ‘hmph’ and Riku laughs, eventually Sora starts laughing as well. They probably look ridiculous- two idiots laughing at each other in the sunset outside an opera house but neither of them care. Riku’s glad the exam is almost over because if nothing else at least he’ll be able to laugh with Sora somewhere other than his dreams.


End file.
